


不可知论

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen
Summary: 他们都失去了许多东西，上帝的旨意和未来是不可知的。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	不可知论

列车下午6点出发，现在是下午5点半，我坐在拥挤的车厢里无聊地观望车窗外稀疏的离别人群。这是康复的伤病员专列，火车开往芬兰，列车上的人几乎都是在12月份的战役中倒下的重伤员，享受在瑞典治疗的待遇的同时，也远离了东方的炮火。但至于我们到底是怎么被送到芬兰的我毫不知情，因为我对芬兰的最后印象就是坠下橡树的那一刻，急剧上升的景物， 炮火声和元音过剩的芬兰语升向天国，之后醒来就躺在了病床上，有人告诉我，这里是瑞典。

如果我回顾之前不久的生活，我认识的瑞典人不多，和我最熟悉的也只是我的医生贝瓦尔德，他没有出现在站台上，事实上我不知道他该不该出现在站台上，我并不是对他怀着恶意，而只是在此刻内心感到深深的悲哀，他是个好人，我知道，他是个好人，在医院里，即使所有其他的医生在病人面前对冬季战争的局势讳莫如深，在我的央求下他总会告诉我，并且给予我的祖国以深切的同情。他的姐姐作为志愿军奔赴芬兰，他只是因为医院人手不够而留在了瑞典。他事务繁忙，离家过远，住在我的小病房里，自己搭了行军床，行李简单，人也沉默，刚开始只能偶尔和我说上一两句话。但他从来都不吝惜战况转播和咖啡，直到3月份我才知道我的咖啡供给来源于他的咖啡配给。在战时，谁能给你咖啡，谁就是全世界最慷慨的人。

贝瓦尔德是我认识的最慷慨的人，我还记得第一次看见他时他平静的表情，似乎所有的一切都不能给予他触动。但是之后我发现其实他并不是如我想像中那样沉默，他有他的家庭故事，他的父母给他留下了丰厚的遗产，他和他的姐姐却选择了医生这个行业，在药品和手术刀上找到了自己的最终归宿。他说他们救治病人并不考虑国籍和立场，在医院里所有的人身份就仅仅只是病人，在凝滞的空气中，缓慢的瑞典语似乎可以字字拆分，还原成语言的本源。

“那你们怎么不收治苏联人？”我问他，

“来自芬兰的车列上只有芬兰的伤员，这不是我们的问题。”贝瓦尔德把问题有还给了我，真是聪明的想法。

“那，就你个人来看，你会接受苏联的伤员吗？”

“我不知道，但我不能决定，他们不会来，苏联和我们不是一个世界。”他笨拙地避开了一些重点，而我一厢情愿地相信这个回答充分考虑了瑞典和芬兰两国的民族感情，所以满意于这个回答。

苏联和我们的确不是一个世界，我想这没错，在芬兰的密林里他们就是笨拙的异邦人，缩手缩脚，一看都是经验不足的侵略者，我想起苏联人的窘态，心中突然涌出莫名的兴奋，记忆里久违的微笑浮现出来。

贝瓦尔德也微微笑了，然后他去点了一支蜡烛。

我一直记得他微笑的样子，不能抹去的记忆。如果可以，我愿意将其比作圣诞节真正的咖啡，珍贵稀有。我想从那一刻开始，一种微妙但持久的默契将我们联系起来，可是使我悲哀的是在之后的日子中我拼尽全力想要摆脱这种顽强的默契，却几乎无法挣脱，无论怎样努力，当想到贝瓦尔德的笑容时，之前用厌恶和高傲构筑的堡垒就只能轰然崩塌。

但这并不是说我留恋瑞典医院里“安逸”的生活，瑞典和我们也不是一个世界，没有连年无意义的内战，没有明目张胆的侵略者，因为他们的政府足够强大，他们有能力宣布中立。瑞典人有资格追求自我的和平与安宁。2月时局势渐渐失控，忧虑不安的情绪渐渐充满了伤员的病房，大家都开始为芬兰祈祷，希望神允诺给1940年的芬兰一个永恒的冬季。我和他们同样虔诚，我的医生也陪我祈祷，相较于他的国家，他对芬兰的耐心令我感动。

问题出在他的祈祷词上。

我至今后悔我自己无聊的好奇心，让他说出他的祈祷词。（谁叫他祈祷时从不说出来）他不是那么愿意，但还是告诉了我，似乎知道这里会有所冒犯。

他向耶稣祈祷芬兰战争的结束，斯堪的纳维业地区的和平，和他姐姐的平安归来。

他的祈祷词不算过分，但归根结底还是瑞典人民梦想的典型：相安无事的国际形势，对邻国的外交式祝愿，我不知道他是否赞成屈辱的和平。那晚他自知失言，再未多说一句话，我则一夜未眠，看窗外纯净的夜色和斯德哥尔摩城中浮动的橙色灯火，只知道我永远不属于这个幸运的国度。

所以我只能离开。即使我在芬兰内陆拥有某伐木场的一半股份，我不会放弃祖父留下的小小的农庄财产，这是瑞典人同样不能理解的。日照一点点延长的那段时间所有病人的情绪都很坏，残忍的阳光是冬季终结者，暴力却又无孔不入。曼纳海姆防线被撕开，维堡被占领，苏联人竟然完成了他们11月份的战略目标。医院的瑞典人还是私下传递着新闻，只是更注意避开伤员们。他们同情地看着我们，就好像我们是路边的可怜穷人。我的医生，贝瓦尔德，原本忧虑的脸色更加忧虑。他放弃了和我的对话，每一次的对话就是新一轮芬兰的失利。

沉默，明明是好事，瑞典人重点偏差的关心有不如无。可是不知为何这种沉默激起了我强烈的叛逆心理，那段时间我宁愿放弃咖啡，只为听见他低沉的语音。我那时一定疯了，千方百计诱使他说些什么，我问他现在芬兰要怎么办，他表示他支持和谈，在双方僵持的局势中和谈并不坏，至少苏联方面不会提什么过分的要求。

他说的没错，芬兰只能请求和平谈判，即使雪还没有化完，冬天还没有过去，所有在芬兰的士兵都觉得我们可以撑到下一个冬季。斯德哥尔摩的外交新闻告诉我们芬兰的战略物资殆尽，芬兰已经正式通过瑞典方面向苏联传达停战意愿，确实是打不下去了。在瑞典的面前，芬兰从来不装坚强。

条约的签订像漫长的拉锯战，每一款项，每一公顷的土地，我相信，都是瑞典街头绝佳的新闻标题。我的医生不再用语言转述这个巨大的悲剧，贝瓦尔德用报纸贴了一份剪报集，那上面的语言都是他精心挑选过的，删去了新闻的浮夸和外交的花花辞令，双方的谈判过程剪报本上一条不落，全部都是毋庸置疑的铅字。我祖父的财产在东卡累利阿，在一开始就没有可能要回的芬兰土地。说实话之前我压根没有在意那个农庄，打理伐木场已经让人精疲力竭了。战争一开始时我就听说芬军为了扫清视野，已经把那里的建筑物全部烧光，因而也没有多挂念。直到我的同乡爱德华参军，和我编在同一部队后，我才从他口中了解到我们的故乡不是主战场。3月我还在瑞典，事实上，一直到冬季战争结束时我还在瑞典那个该死的医院。

我越来越憎恨白天，当白天渐渐长到我不能忍受之时，我选择了改变生物钟，在没有日光时醒来，而在黎明中睡去，想象着极夜还没有过去，战况非常乐观的日子。我不再和任何人说话，因为我清醒的时刻里没有任何人，我整晚整晚地望着窗外瑞典的星空和沉睡的城市，地平线上针叶林的剪影融入无边的夜色，温柔的夜色，和卡累利阿原始粗犷的夜色一点也不一样。

条约签订，战争结束时我正在睡觉，那是下午时分，有4个小时的漫长黄昏。贝瓦尔德叫醒我，告诉我这个消息，隔壁病房里传来骂声。他打开一瓶伏特加，倒满了我的咖啡杯。我抢过瓶子，两人礼节性地举起容器，没有祝酒词。

然后我灌了几口下去，感觉我喝下的烈酒全部化为了泪水。

贝瓦尔德有点慌乱，笨拙地用手帮我擦泪，他的眼睛微微发红，一定是烈酒的作用，“提诺，别哭。”

“我不知道，你能告诉我之后会怎么样吗？你们瑞典人当然是安全的，我不知道你为什么挂着悲伤的表情。”

“我的姐姐……她被……。”贝瓦尔德停顿了一下，深呼吸了几次，“炸弹，你知道，它们同样会毁灭我们。”

他的姐姐也永远留在了芬兰战争的前线。

“对不起，我……”我愧疚地低下头去，“我不知道……什么时候。”

贝瓦尔德又喝了一口酒

“算了，好不好……就这样……也许不提会更好一点。”

“好。”

那天贝瓦尔德第一次在上班的时间喝醉了，我也醉了，他带来的私酿不知道放了多少年，酒劲很大，连我这个一直把烈酒当饮料喝的人都抵挡不了，我们说了很多的话，我的童年，芬兰的尊严，他没有报名志愿军的愧疚，和战争的悲哀。酒瓶已空，我放下它，躺回病床，头随着一阵阵的心跳痛的厉害，贝瓦尔德反常地趴在我的床上，脸埋在我的手边，我伸手触摸到他短短的金发。

“提诺，你们过几天就回去了。”

“嗯，不知道能不能顺利地把农庄里的财产迁出来。”

“有没有想过……留在瑞典？”

头痛的更厉害了，突如其来的强烈眩晕使我闭上了眼睛。

“为什么？”我举起另一只手揉着太阳穴

“我想瑞典会安全一点，你知道，和平一点，你说的那个祖父的农场，能迁出来的财产毕竟是少数，你可以雇人管理伐木场……”

我长叹了一口气

“不是关于财产的问题，我一点也不在乎那个农场的微薄财产，这不仅仅是一个关于财产的问题，因为我们绝对不会把任何可用的产业留给苏联人，即使烧掉……”

贝瓦尔德直起身体

“苏联永远不会满足，你觉得你的伐木场是安全的吗？说不定哪一天苏联心血来潮就会以国家名义把你们的财产收购，而只给你一点点补偿金，你以为这个条约是永久和平的象征吗？苏联一旦有了实力就会加倍索取，你以为……”

“够了！瑞典人！”我拽出枕头用尽全力向他砸去，他没有抵挡，只是把我和枕头一起拥进怀里，我埋在枕头里哭，直到意识离我而去……

我不可能知道芬兰的未来。

4月的黄昏让车厢内光线黯淡下来，但窗外景色依旧清晰，那一瞬间我看见贝瓦尔德向我们这列车厢走来，和以前一样没有任何表情，我不知道芬兰和我的未来，但我看见他。

我终于看见了我的医生，他也看见我，列车将要启程，我们就只是这样望着，被眼底的疏离和悲哀隔开。我想，如果我不是芬兰人，我会留在瑞典，留在斯德哥尔摩，他的城市，如果我能忘却自己的国籍，我要留下来。在这场已经屈辱地完结了的，却远未结束的战争中，我们都失去了许多东西，上帝的旨意是不可知的，我没有其他的选择，瑞典的梦必须结束，我将回到故乡，带着对于贝瓦尔德的永久的记忆，但我必须回到故乡。

————————————————

大多数时候，那个令人敬佩的狙击手不怎么说话，只是喜欢一个人安静地喝他的咖啡，但是沉默过度惊吓到他人，在接到其他病人的多次投诉后，我们只能把他迁到一个极小的病房里，和我一起住。我是医生，病房无休止境的八卦让我厌烦，有一个安静的病人是我的福音。我从学校毕业后选择了南方的地区行医，一年前才回到瑞典。而我的姐姐则一直住在斯德哥尔摩，当着私人医生。她不像我，没有那么多野心，心甘情愿留在寒冷的北方。

事实上，如果不是39年德国侵略布拉格的事件，我是不会回来的。在那之前我没有见过战争，只是从年长的人们嘴里听说过。战争不是个好东西，我想说，当我在布拉格经历了无休止境的恐惧和动荡之后，我越发厌恶侵略和战争。于是我回到瑞典，想要过普通而安宁的生活。可惜没有过多久苏联和芬兰就起了争端，而我们瑞典官方并未有出兵支援的举动。国内，尤其是首都对政府的决议十分不满，组织了芬兰志愿军。我的姐姐听说之后就报了名，我犹豫了很久，最终臣服于对战争的恐惧没有参与，你可以说我是个懦夫，我不介意，因为我自己确实当的上这个称谓。

所以在我知道我们医院将会收治芬兰前线的伤员之后我内心的自责缓和了一些，我想象自己也相当于参加了志愿军，也为芬兰做一些事。我很喜欢这个新生的国家，对于芬兰有一种兄弟般的情谊，也许是因为地理位置的关系，也许是因为历史上的一些渊源，但我本人并不清楚。开战后我没日没夜地忙碌着，所以就干脆住在医院一间极小的空置病房里，这样可以应付半夜出情况的病人。和我在一间房里住着的那个狙击手名叫提诺，在同类的兵士中，他算是比较瘦小的一个，斯堪的纳维亚典型的淡金色头发，紫色的眼睛，脸上甚至还有雀斑，无论如何我看见他都不会将他和狙击手这样冷静精准的职业联系起来，他看起来最多像一个大学刚刚毕业的学生。

“我可没有那么小，你看，我做生意都做了好几年了，我是个伐木场的老板，经常和你们瑞典人做生意，所以我的瑞典语才说的流利。”他曾试图辩驳，证明自己的成熟。

“但是你好像第一次来瑞典。”我说

“是啊，一般都是你们瑞典人过来进货的，因为我的林场很靠近边界。”提诺说，他有自己的生活轨迹，在上战场之前，每个人都有自己正常的生活轨迹，但是战争也给予了他们人生其他的可能，让他们发现自身的原始一面。

“我喜欢打猎，枪法很准，开战后我就从打野雁转为打苏联人，我趴在树上，实际上苏联人比野雁更好打。”提诺带着兴趣回忆自己战时的工作。

这也难怪，他被送到这里来就是因为从树上摔了下来。

“我也曾经打猎，但是我没有对人开过枪。”我们的区别就在这里，我不能想象有战争参与的生活。

说到底我还是个懦夫，所以像提诺一样为了目的可以抛弃一切的人对于我天生具有吸引力。

“贝瓦尔德先生，”提诺曾对我说，“您不是懦弱，而只是自己没有到那个境地，如果您的祖国被侵略，我想您一定会像我一样的。”他试图宽慰我。

因为没有发生，我姑且可以这样假设一下。

提诺的伤势恢复得很缓慢，粉碎性骨折和脑震荡不是一天两天可以好的，瑞典的物资也不够充裕。他没能再上前线，但我知道他非常关心前线的进程。医院里有着一种默契，不和芬兰的伤病员讨论局势，怕引起他们过激的反应，在病房里集体开骂是挺恐怖的场面。但是提诺住单间，我就违背了惯例，会将每日的进展告诉他，他是脑震荡，要骂的话杀伤性也不大。不过让我惊奇的是他从来没有骂过，或许是因为开战之前社会地位比较高，不必用脏话解决问题的缘故。发泄不能解决任何问题，但祈祷可以。提诺总是在我下班时祈祷，而且他会把祈祷词念出来，

“耶和华啊，请帮助我们把苏联人赶出芬兰。”

慢慢地局势就危急了起来，他的祈祷词也跟着变，

“耶和华啊，请赐予芬兰一个永无止境的冬季。”

我能理解他的感受，但不能帮他分担哪怕一点的焦虑，所以我能做的只是和他一起祈祷，帮他祈求芬兰的和平，顺便希冀我姐姐的平安，志愿军和他们一样都身处危险之中。终于在1个月之后，提诺开始对我的祈祷内容感到好奇，不过我想在此之前他肯定发现了我和他一起祈祷。

“医生，你在祈祷什么？”

“我帮你祈祷芬兰的和平安宁。”

“没有其他的吗？”他微微笑着

“希望我姐姐从芬兰平安回来，希望斯堪的纳维亚永远没有战争。”

我一说完，提诺脸色就变了

“医生，你要知道，没有战争就没有自由，就没有所谓的永久和平。”

提诺说的很对，没有战争就没有变革，新兴的民族国家永远都只会是大国附属品。我又何尝不知道这个道理，但是有些战争是几乎没有意义的，在我小学的时候芬兰开始内战，两批人马都为了芬兰的利益和未来，却伤害了许多不明就里的芬兰人民，如果他们可以理解人民的利益，那为什么不能为了国家放下武器，战争不是用来显示自己能力的工具。我没有反驳回去，只是选择沉默，这种观点只是我个人的，提诺不需要接受，他们是被侵略的一方，除了狠狠地打回去之外没有其他的选择。

但他还不知道的是，我一直在祈祷他的平安。

冬季将要结束的那段时间局势进一步恶化，瑞典方面试探性地表态希望两国和解，这时的芬兰还有天气优势，苏联方面不敢随意造次，结果芬兰拒绝了。等到芬兰同意谈判的时候他们已经完全没有家底和压倒性优势，所谓的谈判变成屈辱且不对等的和谈。伤员们的情绪都格外地差，因为瑞典志愿军从芬兰撤离了，姐姐应该会回来，我一边不住祈祷一边匆匆赶去车站，但是找到的只是一张阵亡的证明和姐姐的钢笔，就连日记本都被炸弹炸的灰飞烟灭。 

该死的战争，所有我能想到的只有这一句，该死的战争该死的战争该死的战争。

该死的战争，芬兰会失去土地，我失去了唯一的亲人，我们是那么渺小，以至于耶和华没有发现斯德哥尔摩角落里我们的苍白祈愿。或者说，这个世界上只有令人悲哀的必然，没有所谓的奇迹。

如果提诺看见了明白了这一切，他会不会稍微理解一点我的感受。

他曾问我对于和谈的态度，显而易见，在我看来，如今和谈是保护所有人的最好方式。

提诺的绝望反映在他的行为中，和谈明确表明卡累利阿的割让后他每天白天睡觉晚上清醒，为自己创设一个错觉和梦境，我没有机会和他谈起姐姐的死亡，甚至连和他谈及局势的时间都没有。我为他收集剪报，他看，却不愿和我们再说什么。那就算了，我有责任，但是又无能为力，即使我参加了志愿军也不会改变历史进程，我们都被这场悲剧弄的精疲力竭。

冬季战争的结束只是时间问题，提诺早已表示要回去迁出自己苏战区的财产，虽然那部分财产对他而言并不多，卡累利阿这个地区，传说中芬兰人的故乡，那里几乎所有东西的象征意义都大于实际意义。那段时间里我前后考虑了许多种关于未来的可能，关于欧洲战争的可能，隐隐感觉到苏联和芬兰之间冲突只是一场更大规模战争的前奏。我希望提诺留下来，留在瑞典，或者更具体一点，如果他愿意的话，留在我的身边。

4月30号下午听说到条约签订的消息，想了想还是把睡梦中的提诺喊了起来，他的错觉要结束了，我特意跑回家去拿了一瓶酒。提诺很能喝，而且喝的方式也很粗犷，直接对着瓶口灌下去。我把我姐姐的死讯告诉了他，

“我后悔没有参加志愿军，这样，她也不会……如此无声无息。”又喝了一口酒，“我讨厌战争。”

“你以为我喜欢吗？”提诺的声音突然提高了半个八度，“你以为……我的父亲在内战中参加了白军，在毫无意义的战斗中死去，我……甚至不记得他的样子……”提诺说，“贝瓦尔德，这次不一样，这不仅仅是战争，更是关于芬兰国际地位的确立，承载了芬兰的尊严，你可以理解吗……”

我可以理解吗？对不起，我不是芬兰人，能够感知到，却没有痛彻心扉的感受。

在酒精的驱使下，我终于说出口，希望他留下来。我为他分析了局势，冰冷残忍，他向我扔枕头，提诺那么聪明，怎么会感觉不到那些呢，他的防线在事实面前彻底崩溃了，在那一刻，我只能抱住他，我知道我不能完完全全作为一个芬兰人去深刻理解他，但是我知道他的绝望，世界像推土机一样，随时可以毁灭我们，毁灭表象的脆弱的和平。

我不敢想象之后的世界会是什么样子。

我还是赶去了车站，见到提诺坐在车窗旁，他看见我，悲哀的眼神说明了一切，我只是一直望着他，一直望着他直到火车离开我的视线。提诺不可能再回来，就像他不可能留在瑞典一样，我不是芬兰人，无法参与他们的思想和生活。我无法挽留任何人，我的父母，我的姐姐，还有他，个人的祈愿被大的时代碾压的支离破碎，这一切都正在过去或者已经逝去了，只剩我孤身一人，而未来是不可知的。


End file.
